


Bad Luck Charm

by Lyric_Hartwell



Series: Loam is Where the Heart is [4]
Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ohio Worms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyric_Hartwell/pseuds/Lyric_Hartwell
Series: Loam is Where the Heart is [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201349
Kudos: 2





	Bad Luck Charm

The shattering of glass, the dull thump of someone hitting the ground after tripping on their shoelaces, the flickering of lights. Everywhere Kaz Fiasco went, littles mistakes and mishaps followed. It was a toss up, a give and take on how the mothboy felt about this wake of annoyance that was their life.

At times he tried his best to play into it. No matter how intricately he planned a prank, it could also go worse, and always be funnier. Sometimes the mischief played out to his benefit, inconveniencing the jerks who hassled him. Whatever happened, Kaz’s unending streak of bad luck never targeted him. Unfortunately, the same couldn’t be said to hold true for his friends.

Even Kaz’s closest friends when pressed would tell you they often needed a break from him. He was pleasant enough, a funny guy who put a smile on people’s faces. An artistic soul, even! But the problems that followed him around were unending, and scaled from small and ignorable to nearing disastrous. 

He would say he understood - and he truly did - but that didn’t stop the disappointment and loneliness that came when his friends didn’t want to spend time with him. His antennae would droop, wings closed close around their body, slinking off to some corner where he wouldn’t bother anyone else.

Maybe it was because he just felt he needed a break as well, a change of scenery, new people who didn’t know who he was. Whatever the reason, leaving Wlest Virginia turned out to be the best decision Kaz ever made.

Folks like Kaz tended to be drawn to blaseball. In a way, it just made sense. On paper it was a terrible idea, a walking bad luck charm trying to play splorts. Maybe what’s written on paper can’t fight what’s written into someone’s fate. Or maybe it was just one lightning strike of good luck breaking through the bad, for once. 

The wormhole was in chaos wherever Kaz went; the shattering of glass, squeak of sneakers as people slipped and fell, alarms malfunctioning and blaring almost every day. But Scratch would scamper up and help them fix it, and she never got frustrated or snapped at him. Kaz and Mindy would talk for hours about their art, even doing art trades between paintings and poems. The warm glow in Kaz’s heart whenever they would gaze at the stars with Ephraim. Talking with Enid, who was the first person who understood his wing semaphore. All the memories and experiences started to build up, the good pushing out the bad.

Kaz’s old friends, meaning it as a joke but never knowing how much it hurt, used to call him a walking problem. For a long time that made them feel like they would never find a place they belonged. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have proven that wrong.


End file.
